Linde
Not to be confused with the Genealogy of the Holy War character, Linda. Linde (リンダ Rinda, Linda in the Japanese version) is a playable character in the Archanea Series and Fire Emblem Heroes, as well as a boss character in the spin-off, Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Profile ''Archanea Series'' Linde is the daughter of Miloah, one of Gotoh's best students along with Gharnef, thus enabling her to use the powerful Aura spell. She is targeted by Gharnef's men, so she disguises herself as a boy, but in turn, she is captured and brought to a slave market. Marth frees Linde, and she decides to join him to fight and avenge her murdered father. She later moves to Pales and becomes Nyna's apprentice and most trusted individual. When Hardin falls into madness, Nyna entrusts the Fire Emblem to Linde, who joins up with Marth's army. She later returns to Pales, and seems to have found an idol. Her ending hints that she tries to make herself more beautiful, possibly for the said idol. ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Linde appears in Chapter 6 during the first trial to acquire the Opera of Light: Fire Emblem as one of four boss Mirages. She fights alongside Macellan, Dolph, and Gordin. In-Game Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |0% |70% |60% |80% |70% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |40% |20% |70% |60% |80% |70% |10% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |40% |0% |50% |40% |35% |60% |0% |15% |} |-|Sage/Bishop= |40% |0% |40% |40% |40% |60% |0% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake Supported by *Marth *Merric ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |-|Mage= |40% |0% |40% |80% |70% |80% |5% |15% |} |-|Sage= |40% |0% |30% |80% |75% |80% |5% |25% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Jake *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Marth *Merric *Nyna ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE Boss Stats Ziodyne Makajamaon Aura Rakukaja Diarahan |session= Fire-Elthunder }} Fire Emblem Heroes Description ;Light Mage :''Daughter of Pontifex Miloah from Archanea. Inherited the light tome Aura. Wants to avenge her father's death. Appears in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Aura Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills Weapons Assists Specials This unit has no special skills. Passive Overall In Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and its remakes, Linde is very difficult to train, because she joins so late in the game. Her stats make her a pretty good magic unit in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Book 1 of Mystery of The Emblem, but in Shadow Dragon, Linde's stats are not as balanced as others, but she can become a very powerful unit. She can use Aura, which boosts her usefulness. But, like Merric, Linde has low defense in all versions of Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, and should work with archers, snipers, or some sort of guard. Her problem with HP can be solved with a Seraph Robe. If trained well, and stat-boosted in the right stats, she will make a good unit. In Book 2 of Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, Linde joins very early unlike last time in Chapter 11 of the last game (Chapter 9 of Book 1). She joins early at the beginning of Chapter 3 of Book 2, giving her a better opportunity to get trained. Linde still has low defense, but her high speed and luck compensates that fatal flaw, however, Mystery of The Emblem only has stat caps of 20 unlike its remake. It is wise to use starsphere shards to boost her growth rates in defense or have her attack from behind your other units. Even at base, Linde immediately contributes by being able to deal the most damage to the chapter 3 dracoknights due to her targeting magic defense instead of defense. With a couple levelups, her offense will even match the likes of Palla and Sirius. In Anri's way, Linde with the shaver or resire tome is the most efficient way to deal with wyverns and dragons since your other mounted units have to dismount in order to use effective weaponry. And once she promotes, she will be able to use almost every nonexclusive staff in the game thanks to her high weapon level growth. Overall, she is one of the most powerful units in book 2 along with Palla, Sirius, and Ogma. Quotes ''Shadow Dragon'' ''Heroes'' :Linde/Heroes Quotes Ending Shadow Dragon ;Miloah’s Child :Linde entered Princess Nyna’s protection and became a lady at court. New Mystery of the Emblem ;Light Sage :Linde worked in the palace's magic academy. Perhaps she found love, for her beauty blossomed. Trivia *In Heroes, Linde shares her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, Nephene of "Heroes", with Cordelia, and Severa of Awakening, and Flora of Fates. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Tokyo Mirage Sessions characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters